Soft Kisses and Small Touches
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione attends Draco's wedding, not expecting to make a new friend. F/F. Don't read if you don't like!


Written for the Your Favorite Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenge, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, prompt: luscious pairing: Hermione/Daphne, and for the Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenege, themes used fluff/AU: I don't own Harry Potter, but ya'll know I wish I did.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco twirled around the room with Astoria, the smile on his face contagious. She grinned as the two moved as though they were one.

She was glad they had finally got married; Hermione knew that Draco had been pinning after Astoria for ages now, and both sets of parents were pleased with the match.

She and Draco had become friends in the three years since the war has ended. They now worked in the both department at the Ministry, each fighting for the rights of others. Hermione could barely believe her eyes and ears when she found out he was to be her partner. But prejudice aside, the two of them got on swimmingly.

Her eyes swept the room, landing on Harry and Ginny, who were happily engaged. Turning, she saw Ron and Padma cuddling in the corner. That pairing was unexpected to say the least, but she was happy for her best friend.

Hermione sighed, wishing she had someone to dance with. But she couldn't just bring a date, because that would be highly unacceptable.

Because Hermione was into girls. Yup, Hermione had figured out after the War that she was a lesbian. She didn't have any shame of course, but it was just something she mostly kept to herself.

While the Muggle world was accepting of different sexualities, the wizarding world was not. She didn't want to ruin her reputation, although she knew the whole thing was stupid.

Getting up, Hermione made her way towards the bar. Maybe a few drinks would make her feel better. She was surprised to see Daphne just sitting there, sipping at her drink. "Hello," Hermione said softly, alerting to the older Greengrass sister to her presence.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at Hermione, but continued sipping at her wine. Hermione studied the girl, noticing how beautiful she looked. That was a bad habit of hers, always checking other girls out. It constantly set Hermione up for disappointment, because no one was a lesbian. Daphne had a nice body, the dress she was wearing accentuating her curves. The girl's luscious hair fell to her shoulders, a barrett pinning her bangs to the side. She was pretty.

Daphne sighed, "Where's your date?" She asked conversationally.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Daphne shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't allowed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her breath catching in her throat. _Does that mean…._Hermione felt her heartbeat accelerate. Did she actually have a chance with someone tonight? "I believe we're in the same predicament then."

Daphne turned to Hermione fully, disbelief on her face. "No."

Hermione grinned shyly.

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "There's absolutely no way you're a lesbian."

Hermione nodded once more, biting her lip.

Daphne was still in shock. "The Golden Girl likes girls. Wow."

By now, Hermione was blushing. "Yes Daphne, I like woman, no need to be so surprised."

Daphne just smiled smugly. "Want to get out of here?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?"

Daphne nodded. "You heard me correctly. We could go to one of the other parlors?" She suggested.

Hermione felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. "But it's your sister's wedding!" Hermione protested.

Daphne shrugged. "I'd rather get drunk elsewhere. I'm retiring for the evening, you're welcome to join me if you want, if not, enjoy the rest of your night." And with that, Daphne turned and walked away.

Hermione internally battled with herself. Did she want to do this? Well, there wasn't anything wrong with it, and Daphne really was a beautiful girl. Making up her mind, Hermione hurried after the direction Daphne went.

Daphne smiled when she heard Hermione's footsteps. "Come on, my private study is this way." She led them down a few hallways, and into what was her study. Hermione smiled as she saw all the books on the wall.

"I like to read," Daphne said softly.

"I can see that," she replied, taking in all the different titles.

"Would you like wine or something stronger?" Daphne asked, moving to the corner where she kept her liquor.

"Wine if that's all right with you," Hermione mumbled, still browsing through the books. Daphne appeared by her side moments later, handing her a glass of red wine.

Hermione took a sip, surprised to find it was sweet. "That's delicious."

"It was a gift from Blaise. His family has a few wineries across the globe."

Hermione nodded.

* * *

Two hours later found each of the girl's on the couch, both feeling rather drunk.

"Are you excited for Astoria?" Hermione asked, her stomach feeling warm and fuzzy.

Daphne nodded, but a sad look crossed her face. "It just sucks in a way. My baby sister is getting married, and no one understands I'm a lesbian. I'm constantly being bombarded with questions like, oh, how does it feel to have your younger sister married first, how does it feel to be left out… blah blah blah. I'm so sick of it. Like, obviously I want to get married, but I can't exactly do that."

Hermione reached out and touched Daphne's hand. "I know how you feel. I've always wanted to have kids, but now I'm not so sure."

Daphne stared into Hermione's eyes. Before either girl knew what was happening, their lips were locked.

Hermione melted into Daphne's arms immediately. The kiss was warm and soft, the type that left butterflies in your stomach.

Pulling back, she blushed lightly. Daphne smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The two of them continued talking through the night, small touches and kisses exchanging every so often.

* * *

Hermione drifted asleep, lying on Daphne's shoulder. Daphne stared at her, a smile playing on her lips. It had been so long since she had met a girl that managed to capture her attention, but it seemed Hermione had.

Warmness spread in her body as she thought about a possible future between the two of them.

Daphne leaned down, so the two of them were now lying on the leather couch comfortably. Pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple, she fell asleep.


End file.
